An Auror in Love: The Diary of Nymphadora Tonks
by LupinLover99
Summary: the diary of everyone's favorite lovable clumsy Nymphadora Tonks! follow her as she finds love and read about the little problems in her life. please review and let me know how i'm doing cuz i've never written Tonks.
1. Chapter 1

"An Auror in Love: The Diary of Nymphadora Tonks" 

Disclaimer: do not own Tonks or the person she's in love with or Sirius or any of the Order. And I must give credit to the authors of Stuck (PhoebeDreams) and Gash or Gold (mercutio-rane) as well as It All Comes From Being a Chronic Chocoholic (mrscribble) because that's basically where I got the idea for this story, from reading those stories all in one week. And you really should go read those too, they're fabulous! Oh yeah, this takes place in the summer before fifth year. And the song Remus is playing? More credits to Billy Joel!

Chapter one: birthdays and realizations 

**June 22**

**Grimmauld Place**

**11:30 PM**

Happy Birthday to me! I am now 24 years old. Twenty-three was quite a good age and I hate to see it go but there you have it. I think the best way to celebrate a birthday is the way I just have, around the people you love. Oh, it was great! And I got lots of presents! Heeheehee. From Molly I got a Weasley sweater, from Emmeline I got this diary, from Kingsley a statue of Fudge himself that Sirius said to, "Drop it out a window, cousin!" Speaking of Sirius, he gave me an Auror training book. Hestia gave me a Weird Sisters T-shirt and Remus gave me a block of Honeyduke's best chocolate.

Today has been a great birthday but now I really must go to sleep, I have work tomorrow.

**June 23**

**Auror cubicle **

**12:00 PM**

Lunch break. Fudge has been awful today. All he's done is walk around the office, warning people about Dumbledore with Percy at his heels. I can't believe what Percy's become, really. It's strange. Oh well, people change. Ha, speaking of strange people, Sirius fed me a little alcohol last night before I went to bed and he caught my drunken self staring at Remus! So this morning he looks at me with that marauder grin and goes, "Do you fancy Remus?"

Well, I was taken aback and said, "No! Of course not!" he stared at me and then just sidled out of the room singing "I'm in the Mood for Love". Oh brother.

But now that I think about it, with my peanut butter and jelly sandwich in one hand and my pen in the other, maybe I do. Maybe I do…………….here comes Kingsley.

**Grimmauld Place**

**4:00 PM**

I'm in love with Remus Lupin. Don't look at me like that, I am! That's ok; I don't think he likes me very much. Look, at about 2:00, when I walked in the door of Grimmauld, I was so tired I could have dropped down in the foyer and slept my life away. But instead I trudged toward the library; I don't know why I went in there. No, I do know. It was my Lupin instincts telling me he was in there. So I walked in there and there he is, sitting at the piano! I didn't know he could play. But there he is playing that wonderful song by that Muggle American, um…Billy Joel? I think. Oh well, he's playing it and I walked in and he didn't even notice me, he was so into his playing. And then he started singing too! I almost fell over in delight.

"A bottle of red

a bottle of white

whatever kind of mood you're in tonight"

I walked up behind him as he sang the last part.

"I'll meet you anytime you want

in our Italian Restaurant."

I touched his shoulders lightly and he jumped, looking around at me.

"I didn't see you come in, Tonks."

"Yeah, I'm not always clumsy." I think I was flirting with him, I'm not sure but I did bat my eyelashes a little.

"I didn't think so. A woman like you has to have some grace in her."

"Well, thank you."

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough to know that you're a wonderful piano player! Remus, why didn't you ever tell me? Or play for us?"

"Well, I don't like to show off."

"Oh, don't be so bashful all the time!"

He sighed and ran a hand through his brownish-gray hair. It was at that time that I knew my answer to Sirius question should have been yes. His hands are soooooooo beautiful! I don't know why I never noticed them before. 

"Tonks, you should have told me you had come in."

"Why? You would have stopped playing!"

"Exactly."

"What's wrong with you? Shouldn't you be proud of your talent?"

"I'm just a little…embarrassed about this sort of thing. Ok?" and he walked out.

I wonder what's up with that?

**June 24**

**Grimmauld Place**

**8:00 AM**

It's the weekend! Woohoo! But of course that's the bad thing about being on both sides, I have Ministry work during the week and then Order work on the weekend so I have virtually no free time. Except for now. Heehee. I was just talking to Sirius, that nosey little cousin of mine. He said that he was standing right there when Remus came out of the library and he made him tell everything. Well, he did because of course, Remus tells Sirius everything and everyone else nothing. Urgh. So I asked Sirius what was with Remus, being all mad like that because I had heard him. And Sirius told me that in their days at Hogwarts, one year, this bully Slytherin found out that Remus could play and spread the rumor that just because he was musically inclined, he was also…gay! How mean is that? Slytherin jerks. So now he says Remus had always been afraid to let people know his talents and even afraid to open up about things because they'll judge him. Poor thing! Oh, Order meeting starting now. Will write more later!

A/N: how am I doing so far? I don't know, what do you think? Keep in mind that I have never written Tonks before. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"An Auror in Love: The Diary of Nymphadora Tonks"

Disclaimer: still don't own anything! And the name of the Auror in the tent with Tonks is a girl at my school, LOL. I couldn't think of any other names!

Chapter 2: work and embarrassment 

**June 25**

**Auror cubicle**

**10:00 AM**

Well, I did promise I would write later but this is later than I had thought. Sorry, I just got so bogged down with work last night after the meeting! Anywho, the meeting went fine. Except that I probably shouldn't have chanced so many pitying glances at Remus. He caught me a few times and I wonder how long it will take for him to realize that Sirius told me that story. It's just so sad! I've always hated Slytherins, always picking on innocent little children. I was in Gryffindor so they picked me on too. They said my name was funny. That's about when I started asking people to call me Tonks.

Anyway, I got loads of work. Moody and Kingsley think that because I am young and exuberant that they can just load on the work and I won't care! Well, they're wrong. I was up until midnight last night finishing those reports and cases. Sometimes I wonder why I ever became an Auror.

**Tent**

**1:00 PM**

Now I remember why I became one. The fieldwork! I'm in a magically invisible tent in Little Whinging with this other Auror, Val Martyka. It isn't very interesting work though, Fudge is getting more and more suspicious of Harry and we're just supposed to watch his house for signs of magic. I don't know why he's wasting our valuable time with his personal paranoia. How stupid. But it sure beats paperwork!

**Grimmauld Place**

**5:00 PM**

Just waiting for dinner to be ready now. The minute I walked in, Remus was walking down the stairs! How opportune! I smiled at him and he gave me an embarrassed little smile, put his head down and rushed to the kitchen. He is just so cute!

I wonder if a girl like me could ever hook up with a guy like him. I mean, he's so intellectual and shy. And I'm more of a street-smarts gal and very outgoing. Where he's graceful I'm clumsy. I don't know if we would be able to click. I heard somewhere that opposites attract.

**Grimmauld Place**

**8:00 PM**

Well, forget that saying. You'll never believe what just happened. It's so embarrassing I don't know if I want it in writing. Okay, here goes.

After a delicious dinner, I'm thinking of going upstairs to take a shower. I announce this to the room and everyone gives me murmurs of assent. And then I see a face in the crowd, Sirius. He has that marauder grin on his face and I should have taken that as a warning. But I was foolish and relaxed…and in need of a shower.

So, I walk up the stairs, whistling so I don't hear the water already running. I grab my clothes, still whistling and approach the door. Well, by now the water must have stopped but I didn't notice. Curse my habit of whistling! I open the door to the sight of…………………….Remus. Starkers. Completely naked. I was shocked at first and extremely embarrassed so I covered my eyes but my brain goes, "hey, did you just see that? Are you dense? You had the best view on the planet!" despite this true statement from my subconscious, I apologize and back out of the bathroom. As soon as I close the door, I smile though because he is not lacking in any sense of the word.

Then I go downstairs, to calm my nerves and my hormones. And whom do I find sitting in the sitting room? Sirius, my darling cousin. And what does he say?

"Hey Tonks, see anything interesting up there?"

I promptly hit him with a pillow.

"You knew, didn't you? That's why you had that stupid grin on your face when I announced I was taking a shower. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't I stop whistling?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Look, you, my dear deluded cousin, have a problem."

"What?" he repeated. "Just because I like to amuse myself by meddling in others love affairs, I have a problem?"

I thought for a moment. "What makes you think that Remus and I even have love affairs for you to meddle in?"

"Oh come on! How dense do you think I am? Don't answer that! I see the way you look at him and he doesn't call me his confidant for nothing."

"He's talked to you about…about…. me?"

He nodded. "Well what has he said? Tell me!"

"Nope, nothing doin'. The other half of being a confidant is shutting up about what you've heard!"

"Oh, you prat."

"Go on, go back upstairs, and open that door again!"

"Shut up." I spat at him, while hitting him with the pillow again. But I did go back upstairs. I went in my room and picked up the clothes I had picked out before. I was not going to go near that bathroom for the rest of the night; I would take a shower tomorrow. So, I threw those clothes back in a random drawer and pulled out a T-shirt and shorts instead to sleep in. I figured I might as well turn in and end this evening sooner rather than later.

But you know, fate has a way of grabbing you, no matter what you're doing. And by golly it wasn't gonna let me and Remus get away that easy. As soon as I undressed, Remus walked in. I couldn't believe it. He immediately closed his eyes and turned away, looking quite flustered.

"Remus! What?" I exclaimed.

"You left your Auror notebook downstairs, I was just bringing it to you."

"Who told you to?"

"Sirius, why?"

I bristled. "Look, just give me the notebook." I wrapped a robe around myself, walked toward him and took the notebook from his outstretched hand. He turned around, but still had his hand over his eyes. "Remus, you can uncover your eyes now, I'm covered."

"Oh no, it's not our night and I am not taking any chances! Goodnight, Nymphadora."

And with that, he walked out the door and down the hall to his room. So, in a matter of, oh, twenty minutes, I saw Remus naked and he saw me in my knickers. I don't think he'll come near me now! He probably thinks I'm cursed! When, in reality, it's all Sirius' fault! Damn him.

A/N: what do u think of this chapter? It's starting to go somewhere now, right? Please review!


	3. talking despite the nerves

"**An Auror in Love: The Diary of Nymphadora Tonks"**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. Even the idea is pretty much taken from other people but I did make my own plot. REMUS AND TONKS ARE CANON! SING YOUR PRAISES TO J.K. ROWLING!

**Chapter 3: talking despite the nerves**

**June 26**

**Grimmauld Place**

**1:00 PM**

Ah, my day off. Too bad all I've done is sneak around the house avoiding a certain werewolf and eat in my room instead of the kitchen and read this stupid romance novel I bought at a muggle bookstand. It's awful. Horribly sappy.

I did have but one encounter with my beloved who has nice unmentionables under those tweed slacks that don't do him justice. Whoo, that's a little Native American, sorry. But it's true. I would give any amount of money to go back to last night but in the form of a fly and just, enjoy the moment. Ah, well, can't have everything, can we?

I wish he would stop avoiding me because now I want to talk to him. Maybe I should stop avoiding him, and then he'll talk to me. Off to test this.

**Grimmauld Place**

**6:00 PM**

Well, I went down there and handled it like a woman. Well, first I puked in the bathroom and then I went to handle it like a woman. He was in the kitchen, drinking hot cocoa, bless his heart. So I went and poured some of the leftover hot water he had on the stove, and spooned some cocoa powder into it and sat down next to him. Well, bugger all, he wouldn't even raise an eye to me. I could barely look at him without thinking of pouncing on him right there.

"Um, Remus," I started, shakily. His eyes flicked up to my face finally.

"Yes, Nymphadora?"

"I told you not to call me---look, a little thing like seeing each other starkers should not cause us to avoid each other like this."

"I know. It's ridiculous, I just…" he looked down into his cocoa. "I love you." He murmured.

"What?"

"I know, it's absolutely naïve of me to even dream for a moment that you would love me back, lovely and vivacious young girl that you are."

Young? Vivacious? _Lovely?_ Me? Oh, stop it Remus. "Oh come on! I'm the ridiculous one, dreaming about you in my room in wee hours of the morning." His eyes widened. "I'm crazy to think that a sophisticated, mature man like yourself would love a clumsy, naïve girl like myself."

"I can't believe this."

"Neither can I." Said a voice from the doorway. Looking over there, I saw it was my dear old cousin, Sirius Black, the conniving sneak. "Tell you what, you to finish up this conversation and I'll go put the good satin sheets on the bed, eh? So it's all ready for when you rush upstairs in a frenzy of lust."

"Sirius…." said Remus, rubbing his temples.

"Come on Moony! Loosen up!"

"Padfoot, upstairs. Now." Remus commanded and Sirius walked from the doorway with a forlorn expression on his face and, had he been in dog form, his tail would have been between his legs. I stifled a laugh.

"Well," I began. "Now that we know that we love each other…." I hesitated. "You don't want to rush upstairs in a frenzy of lust, do you?"

Remus considered me for a moment and then threw his head back and laughed loudly. When he regained himself, he said, "No, no, that's not my style, that's Sirius! What do you say to a night on the town?"

"I'd love to. Tomorrow night?"

"It's a date." And to my surprise, he took my hand in his own and kissed it. I blushed. "See you then."

And I watched him walk through the door and turn the corner to the stairs. I could not believe it! I'm ecstatic! Whatever am I going to wear? Must go thru closet, reports on my findings later.

**A/N:** like it? I'm so glad that Remus and Tonks are canon! Review please! More soon!


	4. let's get together, yea yea yea

"**An Auror in Love: The Diary of Nymphadora Tonks"**

**Disclaimer:** god, if I owned Remus…I would probably have him chained to the futon in the basement right now. Whence I am finished with this chapter, we would engage in inappropriate activities. But, alas, that pleasure is left to Tonks and J.K. Rowling, who owns him and had enough sense to put him with Tonks. The title of this chapter is from "The Parent Trap", the real and original one, not the version with Lindsay Lohan the hack! You know what I do own? This tape of the Beatles lovely White Album! Wait, that's my dad's…. ah hell, happiness is a warm gun!

**Chapter 4:** let's get together, yeah, yeah, yeah 

**June 28**

**Grimmauld Place**

**10:00 PM**

Oh my stars, so much has happened since my last entry! I think I'm finally ready to write it down. Whoo, need to calm down.

Okay, here goes.

Well, around lunchtime yesterday I began rooting through my closet for something decent to wear on my first real date with Remus. After a lot of cursing and throwing of clothes, I decided on an off the shoulder black dress with a staggered hem. I loved how it swished when I moved. I also found some elegant black pumps in the back of my closet that still had the price tags on them. Ah, how sad. I really had not been on a date in a while.

I spent the rest of the day, up until about six o'clock staring at my reflection in the mirror above my vanity, trying to work out what color my hair should be. I finally decided on a silky dark brown with light honey highlights. I made it shoulder length and pinned it up in curls on my head. I put on some light red lipstick, a little blush and some tan eye shadow to bring out my honey eyes. I was finally ready.

I realized we hadn't set an exact time to meet so I walked slowly down the hall to Remus' room and knocked on the door. He answered with "one moment!" I was on tenterhooks. Nothing could have prepared me for the vision that answered the door. I was looking down when he opened the door.

My eyes started at his shiny black dress shoes. Next they traveled up to his black dress slacks, then his deep blue dress shirt offset with a blue and white checked tie, finally reaching his face. He was smiling. Obviously, he liked what he saw as much as I did.

"Good evening Nymphadora." He said courteously.

"Hi…" I said, at a loss for words.

"Shall we?" he said, offering me his arm.

"We shall." I responded, taking it.

We descended the long staircase into the foyer. Sirius was there, leaning against the doorframe, grinning at us. I grinned back.

"Well, here we have the lovebirds, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora," I glared at him at the mention of my first name. ", Tonks." He finished.

"Yes, yes, that's quite enough." Remus said, and when I looked up at him, he was blushing. "You don't have to make all that a big deal about it."

"Moony, this is your first date in at least fifteen years! It's a bit of a do!" he whipped a Muggle camera out of a pocket somewhere in his robes and began clicking it.

"Oh, that is enough Sirius!" Remus exclaimed. "Accio camera!" The camera zoomed into his hand. He handed it to me and I vanished it. Sirius looked like a puppy that had just gotten a chew toy taken away. "No need to wait up." Remus added and we were out the door.

We walked to the corner and he told me, "I'll do side-along apparition with you since you don't know where we're going."

I realized that was true and nodded, gripping his arm tighter. In a swirl we were gone, being squeezed through a rubber tube, unable to breathe and then we were there. I took a deep breath and looked around.

We were standing outside an Italian restaurant, like the one I had heard him sing about that day I noticed his beauty. I smiled.

"You like it?" he asked me.

"It's brilliant."

We sat down at an outside table. We ordered and ate fairly quickly. Then he told me that he had another surprise. He led me into town; London is really remarkable after sundown. He led me to a dock near the Thames River. We boarded a boat and had a nice little cruise down the Thames. It was lovely. The moon above, not yet full, lit our way. It was enchanting and I loved being there with Remus, I wouldn't have wanted anyone else. I leaned against his chest and he stroked my hair.

Near the end of our ride, when we were nearing the docks again, he inquired, "Did you enjoy tonight?"

"Yes, Remus, I loved it."

"I'm glad." He squeezed my hand and leaned down to kiss me. It was like fireworks going off when his lips touched mine. His arm snaked up behind me and cradled my head. I opened my lips and he slid his tongue in. I fondled his brown hair, it was so soft. The boat hit the dock and we were jarred out of our moment of passion. We walked off the boat hand in hand and apparated wordlessly back to Grimmauld, right into his room.

We continued the kiss; it led to more kisses that were more feverish and needy. Before we knew it, we were wearing nothing but underclothes and we were lying on the bed. He positioned himself over me and looked down into my eyes, which had changed to blue. "I love you." He said, and his lips came crashing down on mine.

He was so gentle yet forceful. It was an exhilarating experience. I can only hope it leads to more. I love Remus Lupin. And now I've slept with him. I never would've thought. We're going out again tonight. If I neglect you, journal, it's only because my nights are filled with much better things. These things have brown silky hair and kind eyes. God, I love him…

**A/N:** well, what did you think? Please review and I will update as soon as possible. Until then, I leave you with this question, "Sexy Sadie, what have you done?" God, the White Album rocks my socks.


End file.
